Creo en el amor
by CrissColfer y Klaine
Summary: Kurt es un chico de 17 años que aún no encuentra su amor verdadero y nunca lo a buscado o intentado buscar, pero tambien esta el hecho de que el es gay, pero nadie lo sabe, ni siquiera sus mejores amigas Rachel y Tina, pero el chico nuevo cambiara algunas cosas
1. 1- Nuevo Año, ¿Nuevo Amor?

Esta es mi historia, un chico de 17 años, llamado Kurt Hummel, soy un chico que todavía no puede salir del closet por el miedo a la aceptación.

Es el primer día de un nuevo año, para mi suerte nunca me he enamorado, y mi idea es tener una vida normal para las personas, me quiero casar con una mujer y tener mis hijos, porque no creo estar preparado para salir del closet, y también hay muy pocos chicos gays que se atreven a hacerlo y no podría saber si podría tener alguna oportunidad con algún chico, y no sé si mi familia tome muy bien el hecho de que yo sea gay

En este momento estoy en clase de historia muy aburrido porque no me gusta la clase estoy esperando que llegue el recreo para poder salir con mis amigas

30 _minutos despúes _

Ya a acabado la clase y ahora estoy en el patio con mis amigas Rachel Berry, que suele ser muy molesta a veces, y mi otra gran amiga Tina Cohen-Chang, ella es muy simpática conmigo aunque no me gusta mucho su estilo, ahora vamos a la cancha como siempre a sentarnos en las bancas a ver como juegan algunos chicos en el momento que escucho a Rachel diciendo

**Wow, el chico nuevo es muy guapo **y de inmediato apunta a un chico no muy alto con unos ojos hermosos y con unos músculos trabajados, en ese momento no tome mucha atención a el, porque creí que no era muy guapo, aunque me gusta su sonrisa, podría iluminar al mundo con esa sonrisa, pero de todos modos un chico como él nunca se fijaría en mí y además no hay una pisca de duda de que él es 100% hetero

**¿Vamos Kurt, no diras nada del chico? **Y de inmediato fije la vista en Tina que me hablaba

**No sé qué le encuentran de guapo a él, además porque me preguntan a mí, si a mí no me gustan los chicos **en ese momento les quise decir todo lo que sentía y lo que yo era, pero todavía no estoy listo para eso

Paso el otro día y nos dieron nuestro horario, y vi que hoy me tocaba Gimnasia, y esa es la clase que más odio, porque odio sudar o tener un mal olor, pero para mi suerte nos tocaba en dos clases después de la que estoy, pero de todas formas espero que como primera clase no tengamos que hacer nada que nos haga sudar

2 _horas después_

Ahora estoy en la clase de Gimnasia la que más odio, cuando empezó no le tome atención a lo que el profesor decía, así que me puse mis audífonos y me puse a jugar en mi celular mientras escuchaba música, en ese instante estaba solo porque en la clases Gimnasia los Hombres y las mujeres se separan, al aburrirme del juego que jugaba me saque los audífonos y apague mi celular, al subir la vista vi que alguien se había sentado junto a mí, era el, era el chico que había visto jugando futbol, el no miraba a otra parte que no sea hacia adelante eso fue raro, sentí que él estaba incomodo porque creo que no le gustaba sentarse a mi lado, cuando termino el profesor de hablar sobre lo que haríamos los hombres tenían que ir a cambiarse la polera, porque sudaban en la clase y tenían que llevar una polera de cambio, y cuando volvieron todos los chicos nos fuimos a la cancha y para mi sorpresa, teníamos que jugar basquetbol, y sabía que si jugaba sudaría mucho, pero para mi suerte el profesor me pregunto si podía arbitrar el juego y le dije que sí, aunque no me sabia las reglas del juego, pero prefiero parecer un tonto a sudar como un cerdo. Cuando hicieron los grupos me toco arbitrar el equipo donde estaba el chico que vi jugar ayer.

Al pasar los minutos el juego termino, luego el chico al que vi jugando en el recreo vino hacia mí y me dijo

**¿Quién gano?**, y cuando me dijo eso sentí un escalofrío por todo mi cuerpo y lo único que se me ocurrió decirle fue

**Ten, ve tu ,ahí anote los puntos** y me puse un poco nervioso, luego volvimos a la sala de clases antes de que tocaran para el recreo, porque los chicos se iban a lavar en unos camarines que quedaba al lado de la sala en la que estaba, pero mi sala era en el segundo piso, y cundo salían algunos hombres veía todo adentro, luego vi salir a un chico del camarín y dejo la puerta abierta, y pude ver a ese chico, que desafortunadamente no se el nombre, estaba sin su polera y cuando vio que yo lo estaba viendo, lo único que atino a hacer fue taparse con sus manos, y no pude evitar sonrojar, y de repente alguien que no vi cerró la puerta, esa fue la primera vez que veo a un chico sin polera que no sea de mi familia, ya que no voy ni siquiera a la playa, porque mi piel es muy delicada


	2. 2- ¿Estoy Enamorado?

Bueno creo que tengo una muy mala noticia para mi, la peor que pudiera existir creo que me he enamorado de un Chico, y lo peor es que creo que es heterosexual, porque no lo he visto en situaciones raras o algo por el estilo además su mejor amigo es uno de los chicos más sexys de la escuela, y no creo que al tener ese mejor amigo sea Gay, además los he escuchado hablar sobre cosas sexuales, y todo eso y ningún gay diría eso, al menos eso creo…

_Jueves 8:00 am_

Acabo de llegar al colegio un día horroroso, había mucha niebla y apenas se podía ver aunque creo que hay una cosa en el día, hoy es Jueves, y nos toca Gimnasia, y podre a ver al chico del que me enamore, aunque… no se me ni su nombre… bueno, tengo un plan para poder hablar con el

**Hola **decía una voz desde lejos, que sabía que era mi amiga Rachel

**¡Hola!, como estas pequeña hobbit **trate de sonar normal

**¡No quiero que me llames hobbit!, bueno eso ahora no importa, ¿Recuerdas el chico que vimos el Lunes jugando?**

**¿Ese pequeño con ojos cafés?**

**Bueno… no me había fijado en sus ojos, pero creo estamos hablando de la misma persona… su nombre es Blaine**

**¿Y porque me estas contando esto a mí? **Le dije eso, pero en el fondo me importaba todo sobre ese chico

**Porque… quiero que me ligues con el**

**¿Qué?, ¿Cómo quieres que haga eso?**

**Bueno, estuve investigando sobre él y sé que te toca Gimnasia con el**

**No creo haberlo visto el Martes, ¿Estas segura? **Le dije eso solo porque lo que menos quiero en el mundo es que mi mejor amiga este tratando de ligar con el chico que me gusta

**Tal vez no vino ese día pero hoy lo vi entrar a la escuela, así que quiero que empieces a hablar con él, que se hagan amigos y que me lo presentes **Detecte un tono posesivo en ella al hablarme de eso modo aunque en el fondo de mi alma quería hablar con el, pero no creo poder hacerlo por mi timidez

**No se… tendría que pensarlo bien… pero espera, ¿No te gustaba Finn?**

**Ese es el plan, quiero sacarle celos, sé que muchas chicas están tras de él , y es raro porque nunca lo he visto con una novio o algo por el estilo, pero bueno ese no es el punto, si yo estoy con el Finn se pondrá celoso y va a querer volver conmigo**

**¿Por qué no lo dejas es paz? Ahora esta con Quinn y se ve que está bien con ella, si lo amas, porque no dejas que sea feliz con la persona que EL ama**

**No… eso es muy cursi, no creo en esas cosas, prefiero que este conmigo, además no sé cómo puede estar ella si ella le mintió sobre su hijo**

**Bueno tal vez es porque él la ama, por favor déjalo ser feliz con la persona que ama, yo haría lo mismo por la persona que alguna vez ame **Al decir "ame·" de inmediato el recuerdo de Blaine se me vino a la mente… ¿Será que este realmente enamorado?, bueno tengo que averiguarlo y todavía me queda mucho tiempo

**Me tengo que ir a clase, ¿Me vas a ayudar o no? **No sabía que decirle, porque yo estaba enamorado del mismo chico, aunque tal vez ella tenga una oportunidad con él, y yo no podría ya que soy un hombre al igual que el…

**Bueno, pero voy a querer algo a cambio**

**¿Kurt Hummel negociando?, ya no te conozco… ¿Que vas a querer a cambio?**

**Tengo que pensarlo **Rachel se fue dejándome finalmente solo, me sentí raro hablando con ella de Blaine, bueno al menos gracias a ella ahora se su nombre y no voy a tener que nombrarlo "el chico"… bueno… aunque no hablo con nadie sobre mis sentimientos, y no sabría de qué hablar sobre él con otra persona que no sea yo… eso era lo que odiaba, no tengo a nadie con quien poder hablar acerca de mis sentimientos, creo que debería decírselo a Tina, ella no me juzgaría y además es una de mis mejores amigas, y no le diría a Rachel porque es una bocona y aunque ella no quiera lo contaría de cualquier forma, además le quiero sacar celos a Finn con Blaine…

Empezaron las clases y ahora nos toca matemáticas una de las materias en la que peor calificaciones tengo, además es muy aburrido creo que debería empezar a pensar sobre cómo empezar una conversación con Blaine, aunque sería difícil hablar con él si no se sienta conmigo, porque sería extraño que yo fuera donde estuviera él y empezarle a hablar de repente, además prefiero que este solo, porque me daría vergüenza hablarle si esta con Sam o con otra persona asi que la única forma de hablarle es que se siente conmigo, y me di cuenta que Blaine no piensa con quien sentarse, él se sienta en el primer puesto que esta vacío , y para mi mala suerte yo me siento de los últimos aunque creo que podría sentarme unos puestos más adelante para poder sentarme con el

_10:00 am_

Bueno ahora los chicos están entrando y yo ya que cambie de puesto para poder sentarme con Blaine, mejor me hago el dormido para que no vea con quien se va a sentar…

_2 minutos después_

Abro los ojos, y veo hacia al lado para ver si era Blaine con el que estaba sentado, cuando termino de levantar la vista veo hacia al lado, y si, era Blaine, vi su cara de cerca y se veía tan hermoso, luego le mire su cuerpo y se notaba que lo tenía trabajado, de repente sentí un atracción hacia él, quería… ¿Besarlo?, no, no era eso, sentía como mi corazón empezaba a latir más y más fuerte, y eso no era bueno, luego empecé a sudar y a sudar, me mire al espejo que tenía guardado y estaba con la cara roja, luego Blaine voltea para mirarme ya que no paraba de tratar de tirarme aire con las manos luego lo vi con su mirada fija en mí y me dijo…

**¿Estás bien? **En ese momento sentí que mi corazón paraba de latir y no pude responderle, me pare de mi asiento y…


End file.
